1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same, and more specifically, to a deposition apparatus for controlling an emission direction of a deposition material by an angle control member, and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting diode display having the advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response speed has been receiving attention as one of the next generation display elements.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display has a deposition structure wherein an emission layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode so that holes and electrons generated in the anode and the cathode are recombined in the emission layer for light emission, thereby realizing a color. However, in this structure, it is difficult to obtain high efficiency light emission so that a middle layer, such as an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL), is selectively added and inserted between each electrode and the emission layer.
In the flat panel display, such as the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an organic material or metal used as the electrode employs a vacuum deposition method for depositing a corresponding material in a vacuum atmosphere and forming a thin film on a flat plate. In the vacuum deposition method, a substrate on which an organic thin film will be formed is positioned in a vacuum chamber, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a pattern to be formed, such as a thin film, is disposed closely thereon, and an organic material is evaporated or sublimated by using a deposition source unit to deposit it on the substrate.
In this vacuum deposition method, it is necessary to control a spray angle according to the characteristic of the deposition material and the pattern of the mask, and to control the spray angle so that it is not changed with the passage of time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.